A Father, His Son, and Her Daughter
by Sonnie W
Summary: When Captain Samantha Carter is captured, and her father General Jacob Carter becomes a host, how will they both react when they find out one Colonel Jack O'Neill is alive after ten years? How will she tell him about her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

_**Written:**_ 03-06-09

_**Parings:**_ Captain Samantha Carter / Colonel Jack O'Neill

_**Notes:**_ This follows on from 'What do I call you?' and 'My Angel, Your Jonathon'. It's a follow on from part two and will become a 'round about' back to part one. Also the school is a REAL school.

_**AU/NOT AU:**_ This is **definitely **and AU!

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publically recognizable characters belong to Stargate, MGM, Gekko productions, and who ever else was involved in the show. I take no credit and wish that only MY characters are not used by others. All rights reserved. No copy right infringement intended!

Copyright © Sonnie Sausage and Naughty Devil Publications


	2. He's Alive?

For Sam it was just another day, another waste of her time. She had been stationed at the Pentagon for nearly two years now. She hated it! She was still fuming that General West threw her off the Stargate project nearly two years ago! She had lived in Colorado, she had a home there, and she had friends!

But what hurt her the most was the fact she had to up root herself and her daughter and move back to Washington DC! She knew her daughter hated the school she was enrolled in. She knew she didn't have as many friends as she did in Colorado Springs. But they both knew they had to adjust. Most days she wished everything would go back to the way it was.

When she didn't have to worry about anything or anyone but herself! A time when all she feared was getting a B+ on one of her report cards! A time when the love of her life and father of her child was alive! A time when she was happy! She'd had a few boy friends in the past, and was serious with Captain Jonas Hanson for a while.

But the day she got home early and saw him hitting her daughter was the final straw. She'd kept a brave face for her daughter the whole time. She needed a father figure, and Jonas was willing to give her that! He had no idea who the child's biological father was and never asked. She didn't feel the need to share her past with him to that extent! Which in its self she should have realised was a clear message saying he wasn't right for them!

Her father had tried to warn her off him, but as usual she simply backed up turned around and stopped following him. She ran straight into the arms of Jonas Hanson just because her father couldn't keep his mouth shut! She knew she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with the man, but he showed such an interest in Xantheia that she thought it might be worth the pain.

She still remembered the look on his face and the screams she heard as she opened the front door. She was terrified that he wasn't there or was in the shower while Xantheia was trying to do something in the kitchen. So running to the kitchen she froze dead when she saw him raise his hand and hit the little girl across the face.

"_You little retch! What the hell did you think you were doing? Huh? Answer me you little bitch!" He spat picking her back up and holding her against the far wall. Staring at him she continued to shake._

"_Please Jonas I'm sorry!" She cried._

"_SORRY?" He yelled. "You don't deserve to breathe!"_

"_Let her go Jonas," Sam's calming voice rang through the small area. Dropping the little girl instantly, he spun around._

"_Sam! What are you doing here?"_

"_Saving my daughter from a life of pain, and hate,"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You yelled at her! You hit her!" She yelled at him._

"_Well if you'd discipline the little brat once in a while!" He shot back._

"_She doesn't need to be beaten! She know's right from wrong, and if she makes a mistake she'll try and right it!"_

"_Well tell that to the microwave, the toaster, MY thing's in OUR room, and..."_

"_GET OUT! Pack you're things Jonas and leave! The engagement is off! I never want to see you again!" She yelled, moving into the kitchen. Spinning around he glared at Xantheia. _

"_This is you're fault!" He seethed. As he went to grab her, Sam hit him as hard as she could. Sending him back slightly at the force and the unexpectedness of the hit, he looked at her, as she stood in front of Xantheia._

"_Get out!"_

"_Sam!"_

"_NOW!" She yelled. Nodding he left. And that was that. Well or at least she thought! Turning to her daughter Sam crouched enough to pick her up. Gripping her mother tightly Xantheia started crying._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't..."_

"_Shh, Xan it's ok."_

"_I'm sorry mummy! I didn't want to break you up I swear! But he hurt me, so I hurt his things!" She sobbed._

"_Angel come on," she whispered sitting her daughter on the bench, while she got the first aid kit from above the fridge._

Sighing Sam shook her head. It had been two weeks now since Jonas had finally left her and Xantheia alone. She'd been thinking about Jon more and more, and for some reason she was starting to think he was alive! She hated her self for it, but she couldn't help it! Shaking her head yet again she needed to clear her mind. Grabbing her jacket she put it on closed and locked her office door and looked at her secretary.

"Rebekah, I'm going on an early lunch,"

"Yes Ma'am!" Rebekah smiled at her, before lowering her head and working on the paperwork that was stacking up. Rubbing her face Sam smiled gently and headed out to the park just across the way.

"Charlie, come on!" The man stated. Looking up the boy laughed, before throwing the ball at him.

"Where is mum and dad?"

"Getting you food, garbage bags!" He smiled.

"Kawalsky!" He laughed.

"What they are!" He smiled throwing the ball back to the seven year old.

"I have school photo's tomorrow! Dad said that he leave's tomorrow night, do you leave then too Kawalsky?"

"I leave tonight little buddy,"

"Is this why dad let me have today off school?"

"It most certainly is!" He grinned at the boy and turned slightly, as Charlie started running around him.

"Charlie?!" A gasp came from behind Kawalsky, which got both man and boy to stop and look at the owner. Widening his eyes Kawalsky grinned.

"Holy Hannah! Sammie!" He laughed, moving to her and hugging her tightly.

"What are you doing in DC?" She grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Family day," he smiled. "Sam I'd like you to meet Charlie. Charlie this is Sam, an old friend of mine." He stated turning to the boy. Smiling Sam crouched down, and extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Charlie," she smiled at him. Grinning at her he shook her hand strongly for a seven year old.

"Kawalsky,"

"Yeah little buddy?"

"Can I go play over there until mum and dad get back?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, and as Sam stood they watched him run over to the equipment and start playing with the other children.

"Well there goes that question," she smiled at him.

"What question?"

"Is he yours," laughing he shook his head.

"Nah he belongs to..."

"Charlie, where's Charles?"

"On the equipment Sara! Oh Sara I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Sara, Sam. Sam, Sara."

"Pleasure," Sam smiled. Nodding Sara looked her up and down before forcing a slight smile and shaking her hand.

"I'll go get Charles, Jack's on his way back."

"Sure thing."

"Oh you're about to eat. I'll let you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to grab a few things anyway." She smiled at him.

"Ok. Well it was great seeing you again! It's been too long!"

"Yeah it has!"

"Nice uniform by the way!" He smirked. Smiling she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks,"

"When did you join?"

"When Xan was two, so about eight years ago now,"

"Xan?"

"My daughter," she stated watching him, as realisation dawned on him his eyes widened.

"You're father let you keep her?"

"Couldn't stop me, I was only twenty but when he held her he was smitten," she smirked.

"I can imagine!"

"Anyway I better go."

"Ok, well take care of your self yeah?"

"Always Charlie, always," she smiled hugged him tightly as Sara came back with Charles, smiled at the boy then left. Walking away she couldn't help the smirk and the small shake of her head. She had actually thought Charlie had a child! Wow she must have changed! As she moved across the park, and headed for the small corner shop she always went to she smiled at the back of the man in front of her.

As the women behind the counter looked past the undecided man, she grinned at her.

"SAM!" She exclaimed. Moving out from behind the counter Sam smiled at her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"How are you today Shan?"

"I'm good! How are you? You're looking so much better these days! How is Xantheia?"

"Good on both accounts. Yeah well it's just the two of us again, so."

"Oh that's too bad!"

"I think he's ready," Sam whispered smirking while nodding to the man in front of her. Grinning Shan quickly moved back behind the counter before he turned.

"Sorry sir, what would you like?"

"I'll take one cheese, one with the lot, one with ham and tomato, and one with... oh make it two with the lot." He stated. Smiling she nodded and moved about making his sandwiches. No sooner had she finished and he paid, he got to the door when Sam put in her order. Freezing on his spot he turned to stare at the back of the blonde, who was leaning on the counter talking away to the woman.

"Same today Sam?"

"What have you got Shan?"

"The ham's yesterdays, the cheese is today's, um tomato is fresh, chicken I cooked this morning?" She stated. Smiling Sam nodded.

"Chicken, cheese, tomato, and,"

"Lettuce, with a squirt of mayonnaise, and some soya sauce, right?"

"You're good Shan!" She smirked.

"You are just my easiest costumer to please Sam! All those idiots you work with! I swear when I see them coming I usually run for Frank!" Laughing Sam nodded.

"Yeah some aren't that bright!"

"Some? You give them a lot of credit! Take that guy that was just in here!"

"Shan!" She laughed. "He's probably outside listening!"

"So it's my shop!" She huffed but carried on nevertheless. "Anyway he came in asked for cheese with something I've never heard of before, went off because we don't have it, then settled for what normal people eat!"

"Maybe he's not from here Shan," Sam smiled at her, as she got her money out. Taking the five dollar bill Shan punched it into the register and ended up giving her four back.

"But you see! That's just my point!"

"Shan I'm not paying one dollar for this!"

"Just take it Sam! You come in every day! And sometimes on Saturdays with the angel. Two dollars isn't going to hurt me!"

"It will if you keep doing it!"

"Ok I'll over charge you next time!" Laughing Sam nodded.

"I'm sure you will!"

"Have a good day Sam!" Shan smiled at her.

"You too and say hi to Frank for me!"

"Will do!" And with that Sam walked out with her head down, while unwrapping the roll that was in the paper bag. Watching her he swallowed.

'_Look up,'_ he thought to him self. He had to see her! Charlie, Lou, and Chloe had told him she'd just disappeared, and now? Was this her? It sounded like her, smelled like her if he was correct, but she wasn't looking up! And then she was gone.

Sighing Jack shook his head and headed back to Kawalsky, Charlie and Sara. He loved his son with his whole being, but couldn't help the what if's that plagued his mind every night and day since his return. Sam had pulled him through the worst of his torture only to find out she was gone and severed all ties with their mutual friends.

So one night he'd gone out got blind drunk and ended up waking next to Sara. He couldn't remember much of the night, or anything for that matter! All he knew was that eight months later she was giving birth to Charlie. So he married her, with the disapproval of his mother and Debbie. She glared at him the whole time and even told him in front of Sara that he was making a mistake.

That he was giving up the life he once had and settling. He'd snapped back with he was happy and going to be a father! He wrapped his arm around Sara protectively but knew deep down Debbie was right. He did love Sara but if he saw Sam again he'd get a divorce processed within seconds to be with her.

So sighing he went back to his family, and a shamble of a marriage. He smiled at his son and that was all he remembered.

Slumping behind her desk Sam picked up the file that had been thrust into her chest upon entering the building. Being told to read it as he was her new commanding officer. Not understanding she went to the general to ask for something more.

"_Captain Carter you're the best damned officer I have! I was given you two years ago on a contract that could take you at any time to any location in the world."_

"_Yes sir,"_

"_Well here it is. Two years later and you're being transferred back to Colorado."_

"_What?" She gasped. "Sorry sir," she quickly added and bowed her head._

"_It's alright Captain I understand this comes as a shock."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_I took the liberty to search the schools in the area Captain. I have re-enrolled Xantheia into the school she was previously at. She will start there after summer."_

"_Thank you sir, I think," she muttered still reeling in on the information._

"_That's alright. You still have the rest of this month here Captain. So I suggest you start getting everything in order."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Dismissed!"_

So here she was once again alone in her office. She'd gotten the news she was transferring but to were? Peterson? Cheyenne again? They were the only two bases she knew the air force had in Colorado Springs. But wait he said Colorado. But why would he enroll Xan in her old school in the Springs? She thought. Sighing she shook her head and opened the file.

Eyes widening she could have fainted. She was staring at his photo. The same photo she had in a box in her cupboard. She'd never told Xantheia about her father. She'd asked her once if she had a father and that was it. She never asked anything else. Not what his name was not what he does, nothing.

"Holy HANNAH!" She stated picking up the file and staring at the photo. It couldn't be! He was dead! He was declared dead! Placing it hastily back on the table she flicked through the file. There was not one mention about that mission, there was nothing! There was his time in Iraq, and him being a POW but nothing else. That just wasn't possible.

Realising she had his blacked out file she made it her goal to get his full file when she got to the Springs. She could read it all then. She'd have the highest clearance in military history!


	3. Tagedy Strikes 1, Others Careers on Hold

I took parts of the actual show in this one. However for this one a chapter will be posted from here on out once a week, due to RL... Hope you're enjoying it.. Please leave your comments :)

* * *

Running up the drive behind Charlie, Jack grinned at Sara and stopped on the steps as Charlie ran inside.

"I'll just get changed and get my glove!" He yelled out and then disappeared into the house.

"Are they his photo's?"

"Yeah," Jack grinned and sat behind her letting her taken them as they both looked at them. At the sound of a gun going off they both froze. "CHARLIE!" Jack yelled running into the house before Sara had a chance to move.

Not being able to find his glove Charlie huffed, and ran into his parents room, going through their closet he sighed when he came up empty again. Turning he noticed the desk. His father's desk. Standing on the chair Charlie grinned as he found not only his glove but his fathers as well. Grabbing both, he hadn't noticed the gun wedged in next to them.

As it fell his eyes widened. He tried to move but lost his balance on the seat. As the gloves fell to the floor his hand clipped the trigger of the gun, and at the force of his fall the gun fired. Falling instantly Charlie knew he was dying. He remembered his father coming to his side, he remembered staring at him.

"Charlie! It's gonna be alright!" He stated ripping his jacket off and pressing it to the wound in his chest. Not hearing or understanding him Charlie simply stared a him.

"Love you," he whispered as sirens were heard wailing in the distance. No sooner had the ambulance arrived was Jack pushed out the way and his son was pronounced dead.

Running into the house Kawalsky and Lou ran to Charlie's room to only pound on the locked door. They had managed to work the lock to open it half an hour later and froze when they saw Jack holding the very gun that took his son's life. He hadn't left the room since the incident and Sara had left him. He knew there was going to be divorce papers somewhere around the house but he didn't care.

"Jack," Lou stated staring at him.

"Jack, come on..."

"Come on where?" Jack muttered staring at the gun.

"We have a mission Jack. We have a briefing in two days! Remember the stargate project?"

"Tell 'em to get someone else,"

"Jack the teams are assembled!"

"Then un-assemble them CHARLIE!" He yelled glaring at his best friend.

"I promise you Jack. If you come you might get a second chance," and with that Kawalsky and Lou left.

"Charlie, what did you mean by that?"

"I ran into Sam, the other day, Lou."

"WHAT?" He yelled stopping and grabbing Kawalsky's arm. "Are you gonna tell him? Did you tell her he's alive?"

"No and no,"

"Why?"

"He needs to get over this somehow, and promising Sam, when I don't know if she even knows about the program or not isn't fair on him. And she didn't seem to want to know. Charlie was a spitting image of Jack, she met Charlie, so she could have guessed."

"Not if you think someone's dead! Christ Charlie! These last ten years she's thought Jack was dead! If she met his son, she wouldn't have connected the two if her life depended on it! How the hell can a dead man have kids?"

"Just drop it Lou, please," and with that Kawalsky headed to their car.

"XAN!" Sam yelled that evening when she walked in the front door.

"Mum!" She called back and ran down the hall to greet her. Smiling Sam hugged her daughter tightly.

"Have you been good?"

"Yep!" She grinned. "Grandad was so funny this afternoon!" She laughed following Sam into the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yes! He picked me up and on the way here, we had to go somewhere, and he got lost! He told me not to say anything but it was too funny!" She giggled.

"Is that so?" The man in question, asked from behind her. Spinning around she laughed, and ran to hid behind Sam.

"Hey I'm not getting involved!" She laughed trying to move out of Xantheia's grip.

"But mum you have to help me!" She laughed.

"No way angel! You walked into this one!" She smiled. "I have groceries to put away, come on," she sighed looking at her daughter hands full of vegetables and milk. Sighing Xantheia moved away from her, but kept away from Jacob.

Laughing when she went to run past him and he wrapped a small baby yellow blanket around her and tickled her, as Sam looked up. Upon seeing the blanket she gasped. Eyes wide. Both parties stopped and looked at her.

"DAD!" She stated moving to him and pulling Xantheia from his arms, before gripping the blanket and taking it from him.

"What? Sam it's hers and its her favourite!"

"It's not her's its mine!" She hissed, quickly looking the blanket over to make sure it was still in one piece.

"Sam,"

"Mum, I'm sorry," Xantheia stated looking at her mother sadly, before bowing her head.

"It's ok Xan," she stated folding the blanket up. "Go put it back where it belongs ok,"

"Ok," she whispered and took the blanket back to Sam's room.

"Sam,"

"Apart from Xan it's all I have dad! I thought one day when I find someone, who loves her as much as me, I'd have more children. But right now there are only three names on that blanket and I want it left that way."

"Some things bothering you," he stated watching her. Sighing she shrugged, as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Captain Carter?"

"Yes,"

"Sorry to do this to you Captain but your transfer has been delayed. Something is wrong with the commanding officer. This mission, or at least your involvement will not be needed at this time. Everything has been cancelled and you are to return to work here next month and your daughter to her school, after summer."

"What?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry captain I was just given this news as of ten minutes ago."

"Yes sir, sorry sir,"

"I understand your response Captain. No need to apologise. I'm glad to have you back!"

"Yes sir," she stated and ended the call. Sighing she shook her head.

"What is it?"

"The assignment to the Springs has been called off for now. My new CO is, I don't know dad. The general said something had happened to him, so its all off," she sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Sam I'm sorry honey!" He stated and hugged her tightly. Nodding she sighed in his embrace and hugged him back.

"Lou did you hear yet?" Kawalsky stated as they walked into the pub.

"Yeah they must really want Jack on this mission!"

"Yeah I know! But every things just so damn screwed up! I bet their only stopping it because they know he'll agree with their orders and do anything!"

"Like stay behind and blow himself up?"

"Well someone's gonna need to stay back and set the bomb Lou!"

"They're using Charlie's death against him! In the worst god damned possible way too!" Lou chided, and sighed.

"Tell me about it! I just wonder how many other people's careers are now on hold! I mean I'm back stationed in the Springs so that's fine for me! But you're now stuck here in DC for how much longer?"

"I'm ok with it! I mean if you ran into Sam, it means she's working here somewhere, maybe I'll be lucky enough to run into her too! It's been a while after all!"

"Things change Lou, don't forget that!"

"So did she mention her kid? Her father make her adopt it out?"

"Little girl, and she's still with her. Apparently her father was sold the second he held his grand daughter!" Kawalsky laughed.

"I bet!" Lou grinned. And so the rest of the night was spent in a dark corner in a dark pub drinking and reminiscing on old times! Four captains and one beautiful nineteen year old.


	4. Mark and Jacob Carter

Taking a deep breath Jack walked into the hospital room that one General Jacob Carter was. Seeing the man sitting up slightly and staring out the window he edged closer. As the man by Jacob's side looked up and frowned Jack winced.

"Who are you?" He questioned which got the General to look up.

"Colonel,"

"General I came to talk to you about a few things. However," he started which gave the General the hint.

"Mark how about you take a walk for a while."

"Bloody military bullshit!" Mark huffed and stormed out making sure to close the door behind him.

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Do you remember me General?"

"I've seen a lot of people in my time Colonel."

"The name's O'Neill sir," as Jack waited he watched as the man in front of him winced in what he thought was pain, but looked him in the eye.

"Ah, the O'Neill kid! Didn't think you'd make it past Major, Colonel."

"Neither did I sir."

"So this visit?"

"We have some technology sir, something that might be useful for you, in your condition."

"Meaning?"

"You need clearance sir, and I'm about to give it to you, on request of one General George Hammond and one President Henry Hayes."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir! You see sir, there's this technology we have called a stargate. We can travel anywhere in the galaxy with it. We found some... people, sir. They have the technology to stop cancer. However there is a catch."

"Isn't there always," he sighed.

"The technology isn't really technology sir. Its more of an animal."

"Like those worms that eat dead tissue?"

"Not really sir. These are more like miniature snakes that twist around your spine and you share the rest of your life with."

"Excuse me?"

"They call themselves Tok'ra sir, and right now they are holding my team hostage. They thought we wanted to join them, by having these snakes put into our bodies. When we said no, they kept us there. I told them I might have someone that would do it for them. The host of one of their snakes is dying sir. With your cancer it could just fix it."

"And I would have to live with a snake in side me at all times? How am I to explain that in the next X-ray?"

"You wont sir. You will more then likely start living with these Tok'ra. They are, well seemed ok before our situation got worse. You can come with me sir, and check it out, ask all the questions you desire. You may however never tell your daughter. As..."

"What about my son?" Raising his eye brows Jack stared at him. "That man just before,"

"Ah sorry sir. You can never tell another living soul on Earth." He re-phrased. Nodding Jacob sat up slightly.

"Well don't just stand there go sign me out!" He huffed. Smiling at him Jack nodded.

* * *

"Bloody military wankers! Mark huffed to himself as he walked the area around the hospital, trying to give his father as much time as possible. However during his mumbling's he didn't notice the blonde that was standing in front of him smiling and shaking her head.

"Mark, when will you give up on that?" She laughed. Jumping he looked up.

"Sam!"

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She frowned.

"Some Colonel's in with dad. They sent me out." He huffed.

"Ah! Hence the military insults again!" She smirked.

"Hey I still don't know why you joined! I mean come on Sam! After what happened to mum!"

"I joined for my own reasons Mark! One of those was to get into NASA, you know this! Another one was that I forgave dad a long time ago,"

"Yeah well!" He huffed.

"Come on, lets go see what's going on up there!" She smirked, and started heading into the hospital with Mark following.

* * *

"Well Colonel, lets go shall we?"

"Yes sir," Jack smirked and pushed the wheel chair from the room, and headed out of the hospital.

"So, what's all this top secret stuff about Colonel?"

"I can't tell you anything else just yet sir! Especially not now."

"Colonel?"

"General Hammond is awaiting our arrival sir. He will tell you everything else while I get some gear for you. With your health the way it is there is a high chance that they will accept you and I will be given my men and freedom back." He stated glancing at Jacob.

"And if not Colonel?"

"Then you will be stuck with me until I either die, or we kill each other sir," he smirked glancing at the General.

"Right!" He stated with a smile and a shake of his head.

"You turned out alright Colonel,"

"Thank you sir."

* * *

As Sam and Mark got to their fathers room they both looked like they were about to go into shock. When the nurse turned and saw them she smiled gently.

"Ah, Jacob Carter was..."

"Oh he was taken by some Colonel just about ten minutes ago."

"What?" She frowned.

"A Colonel came in and signed him out. Said it had to do with the air force."

"Oh my gosh, no..." She whispered. Glaring at her Mark huffed.

"I told you the Air force was full of ass holes!" And with that he stormed off.

"But he's alive right?" Sam questioned and the nurse smiled.

"Yes dear he's very much alive!" Sighing she closed her eyes nodded, opening them she gave a small smile and went after Mark.

* * *

"So George what's with all this?" Jacob stated sitting opposite him and next to Jack.

"We have a situation Jacob."

"That I am aware of George."

"Yes well, the Colonel hasn't told you everything."

"That I doubt!" He laughed.

"Colonel?" Hammond frowned.

"Just the basics sir. The Tok'ra, the snakes, the living with stuff," shaking his head Hammond smiled, but looked at Jacob.

"Right then Jake!" He started. "These Tok'ra people let Colonel O'Neill back to Earth on one condition. That he bring back a host."

"Me?"

"I thought with your cancer and military background you'd be the best option. Everything is classified which means both Mark and Sam can not know about anything other then you went to a different country and got medical treatment, which saved your life."

"Understood. But they both understand what classified means."

"That I am aware of. So how about it Jake? Care for a trip through what we call the stargate?"

"Stargate?"

"Oh its just this big round thing we have down stairs sir. It creates these worm hole things that we go through and hey presto! You find your self on another planet!" Jack stated coping a glare from Jacob and a smirk from Hammond.

"In so few words the Colonel is correct Jake."

"Doesn't sound like he takes it seriously George."

"He's the best man I have here Jake. And he will take care of you!"

"Yes sir!" Jack stated staring at Hammond with nothing but a smirk. Shaking his head Hammond smiled and then looked at Jacob.

"Well?"

"Lets go, then," Jacob sighed. Jumping up Jack grinned.

"We're off to see the wizard!" And with that he was gone.

"George!"

"He is the best at this posting Jake! You may not see it but..."

"I served with his father! His father assaulted my daughter!"

"I am well aware of both accounts and I'm sure Jack is also. He hasn't met your daughter as far as I'm aware. And if he has, she isn't here so,"

"Oh he's met her alright! And by all rights I thought he was dead! But how can a dead man walk into a hospital room?" He smiled.

"So true Jake," Hammond smiled and stood. "Lets get you suited up then!" He smiled.

* * *

What do you guys think?! I had to add this chapter so the first part rang true. I don't really like it but would love to hear/read your thoughts on it :)


	5. The Stargate

'_FINALLY!'_ She thought. She had found out that after the commanding officer that was having problems was over them, enough for the Air force to send him through the stargate. She was rather pissed off and the general knew it. He'd rang a good friend and wanted to know what was happening. He told the man that Captain Carter was in his officer every other day, close to demanding why she wasn't told the mission was a go ahead.

She had finally gotten her answer's, or rather got no answers but was given a spot on the next team that went through! And now she had finally up rooted her self and her daughter from DC and moved back to the Springs. They both loved the area, and the house she once had was bought by someone after they made an over whelming offer to the real estate they were renting from.

When she was told, she knew the money wasn't going to help her, as she wouldn't have a house if she sold her little one, but she had agreed, and started looking when the money came through. Once she started looking she managed to find a few nice single story house's in a neighbouring area. With her eye on one, she showed it to Xantheia who grinned and nodded at her.

Knowing her daughter only wanted the house due to the pool, she agreed and called the agent, and put the deposit down. So getting to the Springs and having an address to send all their belongings to wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be! She had finally bought the house fully when they got to the Springs two weeks later, and moved in.

So now here she was. It had been another three weeks since they moved because of the school terms. The first day of school was the third week into their move to the Springs, so for Sam having Xantheia at school for the past two and a half weeks, was heaven. She'd spent the whole time working on the house, and then even left a note for her daughter one afternoon when she had been called to Peterson to fulfill a mission.

She wasn't happy about it, but when she came home late and noticed her daughter was perfectly fine, they had a talk the following day about after school care, and nanny's, but Xantheia had persuaded her mother that she didn't need a baby sitter! She was ten years old and would be eleven in several months. She asked her mother to stop being so protective nothing was going to happen!

She had more friends here, and they all remembered her and loved her. She was back at school and loving being there! No more pushing her out the door, it was Xantheia who was dragging her mother the first week out the door. Now that she caught the bus from up the road she always left with a smile and with at least ten minutes to spare, as she would meet with friends and would stand at the stop talking with them.

So here she finally was. She heard the general say her name, and when the general got a reply she froze. She couldn't move. She hated her self! She should have looked him up, but didn't know how to! She had thought he was dead these last ten years! But with little hesitation, she walked in.

"She is transferring from the Pentagon!" She'd stated, and when his ears picked up her voice, his head snapped up and he couldn't help but stare at her. He was dead still and when she saluted him, he numbly returned it. He watched her sit and playfully banter with his two best friends like the last ten years were never there!

So after the briefing, after all the high ranking officers had left he watched her flee. Looking at Lou and Charlie, he made a choice and went after her. Knowing he was going to do something stupid they followed him.

* * *

Gasping for air, she had her back to the door. Turning around she paced slightly. She couldn't believe it! He was now her CO! With all the worst luck in the world! She stared at the thickest file she'd ever seen, and flicked through it. Not noticing the three men at the door watching her. Finding the piece of paper she'd been looking for, for the last ten years she picked it up and started pacing while reading it.

'_Major Jonathon O'Neill, was seen shot down by fellow airmen. Several ground troops were sent in but nothing was ever found. Major O'Neill was pronounced dead on the morning of may 21__st__ 1985.'_ Stopping she closed her eyes and hug her head. Moving back to the file she went though it for more information.

'_Major O'Neill was found,'_ stopping she stared at the paper and gasped, which came out like a small sob. Sniffling she shook her head and carried on reading. _'Major O'Neill was found on the morning of July 18__th__ 1985. He had managed to elude the enemy and get to safe terrain where he was spotted by a fellow airman.'_

"Oh my god!" She stated staring at the page. Sniffling she shook her head. "If only, dad wasn't so protective," she stated. Sighing she shook her head and placed the page on her desk. "If only I kept in contact!" She stated, spinning around and swiping at the file. As it was thrown across her office she sighed.

"Any reason why you're reading MY file Captain?" Jumping from her now crouched position she stared at the three of them. Swallowing she gave a weak smile.

"I was told to read up on you sir," she simply stated.

"I'm sure there is another file that you were given."

"Yes sir there was."

"And?"

"It didn't have much information. When I asked for your full file sir, I simply said there wasn't enough information for me to know who my commanding officer was."

"And?"

"I was given the classified file,"

"So, what were you looking for captain?"

"Nothing sir."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir, if you read your unclassified file you will also notice that there is insufficient information about you in it."

"Maybe its like that for a reason captain,"

"I understand that sir."

"For Christ sakes Jack!" Charlie huffed, and moved into the room, to help her pick everything up.

"How is she?" he muttered.

"Good,"

"I wont say anything until you're ready," he breathed. Nodding she looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks," she stated, and stood re-arranging the file so it was back in order.

* * *

Within the hour the team consisting of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Charlie Kawalsky, Major Louis Ferretti, and Captain Samantha Carter were ready and awaiting their mission to Abydos. Once there she was amazed by the dialling device, and was so caught up in it, that she plainly ignored her CO for a few seconds. Finally turning to him she had the worst apologetic look he thought possible.

"Sorry sir," she simply said.

"It's pretty fascinating isn't it?" Daniel smiled at her, nodding to the device.

"Definitely!" She smiled at him.

"Look Jack, we were about to have our evening meal. How about you join us?"

"Sure why not!" He smiled. As they were all seated around a large fire in the middle of the temple, Jack smiled at a few of the boys. She noticed they all gravitated towards him more then the others, which gave her the notion he would have been a great father. Sighing she bowed her head, before excusing herself.

* * *

"Sam," Charlie's voice said gently as he moved up behind her at the entrance of the area.

"Hey sorry," she whispered.

"What's on your mind?"

"Jon," she whispered staring out at the sand storm.

"Sam,"

"I needed the wake up call Charlie. He's not the man I've been wishing was alive these past ten years. He hate's me and I can understand that! But I'm not telling him about Xantheia if he doesn't shape up a little."

"Remember that day we met in DC?"

"Yeah,"

"That was Jack's son,"

"WHAT?" She gasped turning to him. Nodding he winced.

"Charlie, was Jack's son. He shot him self accidentally just before we were meant to come through. It was canned."

"Oh my gosh! They still sent him anyway!"

"How did?"

"I was meant to be on that first mission, Charlie, they should have put someone else in there!"

"Jack had nothing to live for, he was perfect for them. He lost his son and two weeks later his marriage died as well." Nodding she sighed.

"Better get back," she whispered. "Thanks Charlie," she muttered to him nodding and she went back to her seat next to Jack, while Charlie moved to sit opposite them.

"All better Captain?"

"Yes sir,"

"Daniel the sandstorm has passed."

"Ah good, Jack you're going to love this!" Daniel smiled, stood and gave orders, while the others stood.

"That's good captain. Daniel's going to take us somewhere, you're to stay here and mind the kids."

"Yes sir," she stated already hating this man. She realised he wasn't the person she once knew and he wasn't the person she'd been looking for these last ten years. So staying put she struck up conversations with some of the children, and even Daniel's wife. She liked the woman and hoped she would move to Earth with Daniel when the time came to head back.

However as fate would have it, the stargate started dialling in. As they all looked at it, she head several of the young men yelling orders or what she thought would have been orders in their native language, at the younger people. When she simply stood there, Sha're, Daniel's wife grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side.

"What's going on?"

"We do not know," she whispered. Nodding Sam took up position. No sooner had the first armoured men walked through did the fire fight start. As nearly all the young men and boys were killed, several held their ground and when Sam and Sha're where seen and told to run, Sha're simply grabbed Sam's wrist and took off with her.

They only made it to the entrance when they were both grabbed, and held tightly. As they were being inspected by the man in gold armour, Sam thought she'd rather die. But images of Xantheia flooded her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut.


	6. The Capture

**Note:** 'Major O'Neill' in this chapter is Jack's FATHER!

* * *

Looking around as her gaze came back into focus, Sam shivered at the sight of so many women in white. Looking down at her self she noticed she'd been changed and was also now wearing a white dress. Before she could even try and spot Sha're the doors opened and the women all started scattering. As she looked up she noticed the man in front of the other two.

As their eyes connected she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to know what was going to happen. She didn't want to be alive anymore. But when she heard his voice and felt nothing she slowly opened her eyes and saw another blonde be taken roughly towards him.

As he held her gaze once more, he nodded ever so slightly, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Sniffling she nodded back and looked away. She didn't know why he'd just spared her life, but there was going to be one time where he had to choose her for what ever it was, that was going on.

"Samantha," a gentle voice stated. Looking up Sam noticed Sha're hiding behind a large sculpture. Moving quickly to her, she too sat behind it.

"Where are we Sha're?"

"I do not know! I have never seen these guards before,"

"Could these people be wanting us for..."

"I think to serve their god,"

"What?"

"They are Jaffa. There are tails about them through our history. When a queen host is needed, they go out and get all the women they can, and one by one they get sent in front of their god to choose."

"Oh my gosh! Sha're I have a daughter!"

"I am aware of this Samantha. Louis told me, before the evening meal."

"We have to get out of here Sha're!" But before the woman could reply, the doors opened again, and this time when the three men moved around in side the rather large cell, he noticed her. Pointing at her Sam locked up, as the two men grabbed her.

"Hey!" Sha're called and tried to help a struggling Sam get free. But she was sent flying backwards rather quickly. Struggling her entire time, Sam was starting to wear her self out, but she kept up the fight. She had to get out of here and she had to get home. As she was taken into a room, she continued to fight the two men that had a tight grip on her.

* * *

"Get off me!" She snapped.

"My, my aren't you a feisty one?" Another voice smirked, which caused her to stop her fight and look up at him.

"Go to hell!" She seethed. As he raised his hand Sam instantly moved her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. As the red energy bolt left the middle of his hand and hit one of the men holding her still, she managed to get away. However only far enough for the Jaffa to grab her around the waist and hold her tightly.

"Teal'c! Get her ready! I think she's the one!"

"Yes your lordship!" As he started to disrobe her, Sam freaked and started fighting him.

"NO! Get her hands off me!" She hissed. And before she knew it she had been hit hard across the face. Images of Jonas came flooding back, and her fighting doubled ten fold. Managing to get away she ran from the room, with Teal'c hot on her tail.

Finding her way into a room where she thought she would be safe, Sam looked around for somewhere to hide. As the door opened and Teal'c stepped in she backed up.

"Please just let me go! I have a daughter at home! Please she needs me! Please just let me..." As he hit her he growled.

"Do not think you are of any importance!" He hissed. Looking up at him she sniffled.

"Please! I don't want to be your queen! I want to be me! I want to stay me! Please!" She whispered, from her position on the floor. As his glare started to turn into a pity look, she thought just maybe she might have gotten through to him. But alas, when he grabbed her roughly and took her back to the room she had only just fled from, she closed her eyes and let a small sob escape.

"Take her to my private quarters Teal'c! I think I'll have some fun first!"

"NO!" She cried as she struggled against him.

* * *

As the day worn on Sha're was pacing more and more. The Jaffa hadn't come back at all which meant one of two things! Sam was now the gods queen. But then they would all be killed by now! So it wasn't that! So that meant he was... Stopping her thought pattern Sha're curled up against the far wall where she could keep an eye on the doors but have nothing to worry about from the other women in the room. She was worried about Sam, and she wished she had been taken and not her!

Sam had a child! Sha're didn't. Sam had a life, Sha're still believed that she didn't. She loved Daniel so much, but he was going to be back on Earth by now! He was going to be going home. So she would have nothing and no one. She didn't want to live like that! So all she could do was hope and pray Sam was running around somewhere trying to escape, and therefore everyone was out looking for her, and that's why they all had been left alone so far.

* * *

Watching as this man, or god as he preferred to be called was crawling up the bed towards her, Sam couldn't move. She had her arms being held above her by this Teal'c person and this god was on her legs. She couldn't do anything! And she was terrified that not only was he about to rape her, but Teal'c was going to WATCH IT!

That scared her more then anything! She knew what it was like, and she knew she could deal with it! Especially if she got away with killing him afterwards! But if Teal'c was watching then she started to feel sick. Sick to her stomach.

"So my queen," he stated longingly. Resting over her Sam's body went totally ridged. Turning her head away from him she squeezed her eyes shut as he started kissing her. Firstly along her neck, and then down along her collar bone, where she whimpered. When he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open she had images of one Major O'Neill doing the same thing.

Gasping she struggled and tried to pull back. But he held her tightly and thrust his tongue into her mouth, as he kissed her just as roughly. As she fought against Teal'c to get her arms free to push this man off her, she whimpered again. When he finally removed his mouth from her's she couldn't help her cry as she called out for the one person she wanted more then anyone.

"JON!" She screamed, as she struggled against the weight of this man once again. Glaring down at her he hit her hard across the face.

"You do not speak unless I say so!" He seethed.

"Jon!" She cried turning her head to the side to try and escape another blow. As he glowered he pushed him self off her, and she instantly curled up as best as she could on her side. Pulling her legs tightly to her chest, her arms were still being held by Teal'c, as she sobbed into her knees.

"Take her to the truth room!" He hissed then left. Looking down at her Teal'c let go of her arms, and watched as she wrapped them around her self tightly. Picking her up through her weak protests, he carried her to the room, where he knew his god was going to torture her for not wanting him. Wishing there was something he could do, considering he'd never seen this reaction before, Teal'c started to think of ways to help her.

"Where are you from?" He whispered. Sniffling she looked up at him with large teary blue eyes.

"Earth," she whispered back.

"Your words mean nothing to me," he stated as gently as he possibly could. Once in the room he set her on her feet, and she looked around. Noticing some sand on the ground a few metres away she moved to it, with him following. Drawing Earth's symbol in the sand, he quickly rubbed it out with his foot, as he stared at her.

* * *

When the door opened again and she saw the god she swallowed. As she was grabbed roughly, and thrown against a wall where she found she couldn't move, she stared at him with nothing but fear. Swallowing she watched him as he moved towards her and started beating her. She struggled at first, but after six hours of a non stop beating Sam gave up.

She knew she should be dead by all rights, but she remembered waking weakly in side a light bed. She didn't know what it was but she knew it had stopped her from dying. Only to be taken back to the 'truth room' where she'd be beaten again. It had gone on for what she thought was longer then a week, but when she looked up from her position on the floor she noticed Teal'c holding what looked like a blanket.

He quickly wrapped her in it and picked her up. Carrying the weak and now considerably light body, he quickly fled the castle, and headed to the stargate.

"I have managed to find out the address of your planet. I can not go with you, I must face the consequences for my actions here, but you will be safe now."

"Sha're?"

"Who is this that you speak of?"

"The person I was here with,"

"I am sorry but she is no longer the person you know." Nodding she closed her eyes and lent heavily against him as he stood her in front of him, and dialled the stargate.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I can only hope you have enough medicines to help you survive. You have undergone much, in such a short time."

"Short time? It's been a week has..."

"It has only been several hours! Quite possibly one day, since you're capture."

"Mm," she muttered, before he took her to the event horizon, and pushed her though, minusing the blanket. He hoped she would be alright and survive. She was strong spirited and he knew she should make it, but then again after what his god had done to her he wasn't that sure!

"Good luck my friend," he whispered. Before he turned and headed back to the castle and to his duties as first prime. He had saved one soul and he felt so much better for it. He knew she had a daughter, and he had a son. He knew what she was going through not being able to see her child.

He had done this for her child, more then her. She was nice, pretty, beautiful even, but when it came to his queen or her hosts child he knew the child was first and foremost! Just like his son was more important and was the only reason why he was still doing what he was doing! He had to be there for his son!

His son needed a place to live and a place to grow up! To learn to be a Jaffa, and maybe one day to become the first prime as well! He hated himself for thinking like this but he just could not stop him self. He needed his son to become something to become someone! However now that he knew this address for this Earth place. He thought maybe, just maybe if something happened he'd be able to go there with his family for safety.

That the blonde would stand up for him. That she'd give him and his family a safe haven. But until that time he had to continue to follow the orders of his god and continue to wreak havoc on the people in the galaxy.


	7. The Return and Xantheia

Because it took so long to get the last one up you get two today :) ... Hope you like it still. Thanks to all the readers and reviewer's :) ... Hopefully the feedback from these old stories makes me write a better one next :)

* * *

It had all taken a matter of hours, from their departure time to their arrival, with one Daniel Jackson but minusing one Captain Carter. Frowning General Hammond stood there watching them, as they walked the length of the ramp and simply stared at him.

"Where is Captain Carter, Colonel?"

"We are unaware of that sir," he stated with something the General thought was hatred to himself and sorrow she was missing.

"Very well. Get your selves cleared and come straight to the briefing! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" The men all shouted and left for the infirmary.

* * *

As Jack had been the first to get seen he was also the first seated in the briefing room, when General Hammond walked in.

"Colonel," he stated. Jumping Jack looked up and was about to stand when he was waved off.

"Sir," he simply and quietly replied.

"What's on your mind son?"

"Carter's missing because of me sir,"

"How is that Colonel?"

"I was angry at her and made her stay by the stargate alone with the locals, instead of coming with all of us."

"You could not have known this was going to happen Colonel,"

"I am well aware of that General, but it is still my fault!"

"Then I suppose you'd want to take it upon your self to tell her daughter?"

"What?" He gasped.

"Captain Carter has a ten year old daughter Colonel. Her name's Xantheia, and is enrolled at Cheyenne Mountain Elementary."

"Where's that?" Jack frowned staring at his CO.

"It's roughly 16 minutes by car Colonel. It's _5250 Farthing Drive_. I'll get Walter to print you a map. You are to go there with four airmen just in case. The school has a fantastic reputation, but I'm sure when her friends see her being lead away from the school they might try something."

"You said she was ten sir,"

"Yes,"

"Ten year olds can't do that much damage General!"

"You will be surprised Colonel!" And with that, he slid what could have been recorded as the thinnest air force file possible across the table to him.

"As well Colonel, she is a very bright young girl. She has been military since birth. Her grandfather is military, her mother, and her father. However from what I have heard her father might be dead. That is unclear at the moment, considering several men who have been thought dead over the last ten to twelve years are still starting to show up in camps. She will know something is wrong the second she see's you Colonel."

"Noted sir." He stated with a wary smile and staring at the file in front of him. Sighing he shook his head. "Why did she join with a kid with no father?"

"I honestly believe she thought she'd find him one way or another. I've known Captain Carter a long time Colonel. If anything she is loyal. If her daughters father was presumed dead on a mission and she felt otherwise, she'd do anything to find him. To tell him about her."

"Understood sir." So as the other men walked into the room, Jack stared at Kawalsky, before bowing his head and sighing yet again.

"So gentlemen," Hammond stated staring at each of them. "None of you can tell me what happened?"

"Well sir, the Colonel was a bit ticked off with the Captain..."

"I am well aware of that already Major, anything else?"

"She was having trouble sir. She left during the meal Daniel and the people put on for us. I followed her to find out what was wrong."

"And?" The General prodded. Wincing Kawalsky looked at Jack before Lou, and finally the General.

"She was in a fight within her self sir."

"Meaning?"

"The Colonel reminds her of her daughters father sir. She didn't know it was possible, and she was starting to get edgy. She felt like something was going to happen. She was simply staring out at the sandstorm, telling me about him and her daughter."

"I see,"

"So Carter shouldn't have been on this..."

"No sir!" Kawalsky stated glaring at Jack. "That is NOT what I am saying at all Colonel! All I am saying is that she was having second thoughts, AND she was wishing her daughter still had her father!"

"So she was somewhere else entirely Major!"

"No sir! She was one hundred percent on that mission, mind, body, and soul!"

"Then what ARE you saying Major?" Jack hissed glaring at him. Bitting his bottom lip from yelling the obvious at him, Kawalsky pulled back just as Lou jumped in.

"With all due respect Colonel, General. Shouldn't we be trying to work out just _where_ Captain Carter is, instead of blowing up blaming her or our selves for this mess? We didn't know what was going to happen! And the same thing could have happened if she was with you, Colonel and Kawalsky and or I were left with those kids! Only we'd be dead not captured! They took Daniel's wife as well remember!" He stated glaring at Jack.

"Noted Major, but lets not forget that his wife was probably trying to..."

"STOP IT JACK!" Daniel yelled standing and glaring at the man. "I don't know what your history is with Sam, and I don't want to know! But right now both YOUR Captain and MY wife are missing! Get over your bloody military guideline bullshit, get your head out of your ass and fucking do something! We don't know what happened! We don't know where they went! We don't know why or what for! But did you look around?

"Huh Jack? ALL the men and boys were dead! The only women that were there were Sam, and Sha're! And they were both taken! It doesn't take a fucking brain surgeon to work it out!" He yelled not once taking his glaring, flaming arrow firing eyes from Jack.

"Calm down Daniel!" Jack stated.

"I am calm Jack! It's you who is reeling about something or other! You fucked up! Sam's missing! Get over it! We'll find her!"

"She has a kid Daniel!" He yelled. Stopping dead in his heated moment and words Daniel stared at Jack.

"What?" He whispered.

"Yeah exactly! I just found out too! Why do you think I'm like this huh? That poor kid apparently has no father! She's an orphan until we get Carter back, and we know nothing of where she is!" He snapped.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Came Walters voice half way through the briefing that no man could help with. After their shouting at each other Hammond was thankful someone, anyone was knocking at their door! He didn't care who it was at that present second! He just wanted to get out of the room, and get these men to try and work something out.

As the wormhole was established, they all raced down the stair case to the control room and were met with several gasps and Walter calling for the medical team, when a body was thrown through and landed heavily and awkwardly on the ramp.

"Sam!" Charlie and Lou stated before they realised their slip ups, they ran into the room, housing the stargate, and ran to her side. Checking for a pulse Charlie looked up as Jack was close to them.

"She's alive,"

"Barely," nodding Jack moved as did the two men when the medical team arrived to quickly assess and take her to the infirmary.

* * *

Just after the lunch bell rang Jack and the four airmen made their way to the classroom they were told housed one young Xantheia Carter. Not knowing if she would still be there considering they just saw most children run from their rooms when the bell rang Jack opened the door anyway. Stopping when he saw the back of a little girl and the teacher raise her hand to stop them from coming in, he frowned.

Moving in anyway, he watched as the teacher talked gently to the little girl who's head was down most of the conversation, and sometimes coming up to give a response or what he suspected was a reassuring smile to the teacher. So they waited and listened.

"Did your mum go on a mission?" Shrugging Xanthiea didn't no what to say.

'_Yes miss she did and she hasn't come back! She's probably dead and now I'm alone! I'm an orphan!'_ No she wasn't going to say that! Nodding the teacher smiled gently.

"Ok, go have your lunch," and with that Xan turned with a bowed head and started walking towards the door. Slowing however as several pairs of feet came into view, which caused her to look up. Upon seeing the uniform the man directly in front of her was wearing she froze and dropped the paper bag that housed her lunch, and in turn causing the small glass jar in it to shatter.

Jumping slightly Miss Jays looked up and noticed the men. Moving quickly she stood just behind Xanthiea and watched them.

"Can I help you?" She questioned watching as the front man crouched in front of Xan.

"Xanthiea Carter?" He questioned gently, which made her legs instantly go weak and if he wasn't there to catch her, her knees would have made a rather quick connection with the floor. Grabbing her tightly, he was about to stand her back up, when she gripped his jacket and started crying.

"My, my, mum!" She cried burying her head into his shoulder and gripping his jacket for dear life. Looking up at Miss Jays, he stood holding Xan.

"Ma'am, would we be able to take her things with us?"

"What? She's not going anywhere! What if someone comes to get her?"

"Tell them, she's with Colonel Jack O'Neill! If she's a Carter, then I know both her uncle and grandfather, personally." And with that he left with the four men surrounding them. As they walked down the corridors of the school, a now walking but still very upset and fragile Xanthiea had a death grip on Jack O'Neill's left hand. They had two men walking in front of them and two behind, and all four so close that Xan couldn't move away from them, and no other child could try and grab her.

* * *

I hope i got the story corresponding with the first story of this series.. It got a little complicated at one point i think in the next segment, however I hope it still works.. Please review.. Feedback no matter how nice or evil is better than none.. Hope you're still enjoying it :)


	8. I'm a Father Again?

**Just because it is Christmas on Tuesday I thought I'd finish this one now :) ... Hope you've enjoyed it. There is so far one more part to this. However it is open for more. Hope you like it enough for me to try to continue it :)... Have a great Christmas and hope the new year is just as good if not better for everyone :)  
**

* * *

As Jack watched the scared young girl, during their sixteen minute trip back to Cheyenne Mountain, from her school he sighed. He hated the fact that he was seeing his sister in this little girl. She just looked so scared! And his mind was suddenly plagued with memories he'd rather forget about.

"_JON!" She screamed, from her position under her father. He had her pinned to the ground and was sitting over her hips and waist. As he ran into the lounge room he could have killed the man then and there. Running over he ripped their father off her, and grabbed her tightly, as she cried into his chest._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing you little bastard?"_

"_Don't EVER touch her again!" He yelled._

"_She needs to be punished!" He hissed._

"_Not with a beating!" He yelled. "And not with rape! You stay the hell away from her!" And with that he took her to his room and locked the door. It had been several months before Debbie left his room to sleep in her own bed after the attack._

_But the look on her face was something he'd never forget! He wished he had killed his father that day!_

"Jack?" Xan whispered watching him. Shaking his head slightly he smiled gently at her.

"You ok?"

"You're scaring me. You..."

"Oh angel," he whispered moving to sit next to her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I don't want to be alone Jack! My mum is all I have! I don't see grand dad anymore either!" She cried.

"Sh, angel. I'm sorry." He stated hating himself for dredging up his past while this little girl needed him so much now. His sister was an adult with children of her own these days. She didn't need his protecting since their father was thrown in jail for assaulting one young and beautiful Samantha Carter. Sighing he shook his head again.

"What was you thinking about?" She asked gently.

"What was I thinking about?"

"Yes,"

"Just my sister. You look a lot like her."

"Can I meet her?" She sniffled looking at him.

"Lets see how mum pulls through first ok?"

"Is she going to be ok Jack? What is going to happen to me? Where will I stay? Will I stay with you? I don't know my dad! Do I get to go home and get some things?"

"Hey one at a time," he smiled. "I'm sure she will be ok! We'll talk to the General about you ok? We'll find a place for you to stay. Did you want to stay with me? And of course we can get you something's from home."

"I want to stay with you. You're nice, and mum would agree to it. You work with her don't you?"

"Yeah I do," he whispered.

"Then can I stay with you?"

"We'll see what happens." He smiled.

* * *

As they were in the Mess hall after being dismissed by the General, Xantheia was sobbing against Jack's chest, when Daniel limped in. Sitting heavily in front of the tray Jack had his lunch on he smiled.

"Thanks Jack!" He grinned and started eating some of the fruit.

"That's not your's Daniel!" He huffed, shifting Xantheia, so she was sitting in his lap, and pulling the tray towards them.

"Oh, you're really mean! I can't walk!"

"That's your own fault Daniel! You shouldn't have had those wires scattered everywhere in your office!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Jack," Xantheia whispered cutting them off.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home? I want to get something."

"Yeah sure," he smiled.

"So she's staying with you then?" Daniel questioned as Charlie and Lou walked over and sat in the remaining two seats.

"Yeah, General thinks it's for the best."

"Really?" Lou questioned giving Charlie a hard look.

"I'll take her if you want Jack," Charlie stated, to which Jack glared at him, tightened his grip on her, and stood.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after her Charlie!" He huffed, and then left.

"Nice one," Lou huffed.

"What was I supposed to say? Jack you looking after Sam's kid is the worst idea ever? I mean she looks like Debbie because she's her niece?"

"No, but you could have been a little nicer about it!"

"What ever!" He huffed, and started eating.

"Who's Debbie? Is she the kids family?"

"Jack's sister," Lou stated.

"Louis!" Charlie hissed.

"What?"

"Jack's sister? And the kids niece? That would make Jack her..."

"You say anything doctor Jackson and it won't just be your leg that's broken!" Charlie hissed coldly, before leaving.

"What?"

"Jack doesn't know! He and Sam were together a long time ago. Things happened, she moved away we lost contact, Jack was pronounced dead after a mission, and well..."

"She never told him about the kid,"

"Nope! We all knew as the day we told her about Jack being dead she told Charlie. That was it, her father took a new assignment and we convinced her to go to. She needed her dad more then us at the time. But looking back I guess we should have made her stay. It wasn't until three weeks possibly a month after she left and we all lost contact did he show up, alive."

"Oh," Daniel muttered.

"It tore him up for a long time. One night we took him out got him smashed. He met Sara, had a kid and got married. Now all that's fallen through having Sam around again is killing him. That's why he was an ass to her on that first mission. It was cutting him up just as much it was cutting her up."

"And now she's in a coma,"

"Yeah," he sighed and played with his food. "Look Daniel I'm not really hungry anyway. Take your pick," he stated pushing the trays towards the slightly younger man, and left.

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" He asked as he followed Xantheia down the hall.

"I just want something that my dad gave my mum. It was my blanket when I was little. She says it's not mine, and if I play with it or anything I get in really big trouble, but I want it!" She stated pushing the door to her mothers room open. Standing at the door Jack froze, looking around the clean room.

"And of course it's in here right?" He questioned. Smiling at him she nodded, and pushed a chair to the cupboard.

"Yes." She smiled. Standing on the chair she reached up for the blanket but gasped as she saw the gun. "Jack!" She called trying to pull away. Moving to her he quickly pulled her off the chair as the gun fell.

"Jesus Carter!" He whispered grabbing the gun and making sure the safety was on - which it was.

"Sorry Jack, I've never seen it there before! She always has it in a draw in the study, locked away." she said gently. Raising his eye brows he looked at her.

"You know where she keeps it?"

"Mum always told me, so I would stay away. She caught me once picking the lock, because I wanted to know what was so special. She told me and I gave up. I didn't care. She said it was dangerous and I was never to touch it. So I never have." she stated getting back on the chair and grabbing the baby yellow blanket.

"Is that it?" He questioned. Smiling she nodded.

"Yep!" She grinned. "Mum said dad sent it to her, and left a note saying he wanted five or six children! But then he died," she sighed and climbed down. "Well I think he died. Mum always said he was dead but when I asked her again after someone bought our old house, she said he might just be alive after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah she found out something about this new job, and about him and she was so happy! She said he was alive, and that one day when she works out how to tell him, I'll meet him! I can't wait to meet him Jack! He was so nice, to her! I've heard ALL the stories! Even the one when he hurt her really badly!"

"What did he do?" Jack frowned, starting to fear that she knew more about him then what she consciously realised.

"He tried to strangle her. But she forgave him, and then they had me! Well mum had me after dad was presumed dead. And now he might be alive!" She squeaked. Nodding Jack's mind was in over drive.

'_He tired to strangle her, but she forgave him,' _didn't you try to strangle Sam at one point? Didn't she forgive you? You were pronounced dead, and she left. The time and her age sits, but could she be his? Could this little angel really be his daughter?

Could he be a father again?

* * *

Again have a great Christmas and New year :) .. I'll start the next segment postage in the new year. Enjoy your holidays :) .. And thanks for the reviews, follows, and likes / favourites :)


End file.
